<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams in Digital by BlackjackGabbiani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851876">Dreams in Digital</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani'>BlackjackGabbiani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 Sentence Fiction, M/M, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>50 one sentence fics about Yukio and Hiroki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hida Hiroki/Oikawa Yukio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams in Digital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For 1Sentence on LJ<br/>https://1sentence.livejournal.com/434689.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#01 - Ring</p><p>Hiroki opened the box and handed it to Yukio, exclaiming "I'm finally going to propose to Fumiko!" while Yukio realized that his friend was out of reach once and for all.</p><p>#02 - Hero</p><p>It would have been funny if it wasn't so tragic, Yukio mused, realizing what sort of wish he would have to make to save the Digital World.</p><p>#03 - Memory</p><p>They talked about the first time they realized that they weren't crazy, that they could really see another world, yet their parents still told them never to tell anyone.</p><p>#04 - Box</p><p>"And over here will be our research station, and over there will be the flowerpot--" and when Hiroki asked why their supercool Digital World fort that they were constructing out of a refrigerator box needed a flowerpot, Yukio told him it was for the green tomato creature that they had spoken with.</p><p>#05 - Run</p><p>Yukio hid behind a tree, hoping the bullies wouldn't see him, when a boy he recognized from class as Hida jumped out and shouted "If you wanna take him on, you're going to have to answer to me!"</p><p>#06 - Hurricane</p><p>"We had a big wind come through here, but everything's fine now," the green creature told them as it looked around at the torn up landscape.</p><p>#07 - Wings</p><p>"Man, Yukio, those things really like you," Hiroki laughed as another butterfly fluttered close to his friend.</p><p>#08 - Cold</p><p>It was the day before Christmas, but Yukio didn't feel the surrounding chill; the waiter looked at him strangely when he ordered a milkshake.</p><p>#09 - Red</p><p>Yukio could never go down that street again, because no matter how well it was cleaned or how many years had passed, he always saw a spray of red where it had happened.</p><p>#10 - Drink</p><p>Yukio eyed the concoction suspiciously with an eyebrow raised, and told Hiroki "I don't care if a Digimon gave you the recipe, I'm not drinking something that smells like it dripped out from under a car."</p><p>#11 - Midnight</p><p>Exhausted from working all night, the two of them fell asleep in a pile on the floor in front of the computer, unaware and uncaring that the little green creature on the screen could still see them.</p><p>#12 - Temptation</p><p>Yukio turned around from the computer to watch Hiroki sleeping on the couch, and had to fight back the urge to kiss him.</p><p>#13 - View</p><p>Hiroki stood on the crest of the hill, Yukio close behind, and looked out over the surrounding area, asking his friend if he thought there were vistas like that in the Digital world.</p><p>#14 - Music</p><p>Neither man could sing, but at Datirimon's insistence, they burst forth into a joyous string of Earth standards.</p><p>#15 - Silk</p><p>Arukenimon's gloved hand was slick down his face, but he shoved her aside with a disgusted grunt and a sharp "Don't you dare touch me!" although his reasons for it were different than what she suspected.</p><p>#16 - Cover</p><p>As soon as Chikara closed the door, the boys were back under the shared covers with a flashlight and drawings of the other world.</p><p>#17 - Promise</p><p>"I promise you, Hiroki, no matter what it takes, I'll find my way to the world we dreamed of."</p><p>#18 - Dream</p><p>Every night, it seemed, he had the same dream, of dying in Hiroki's place, and it always ended with someone, or something, laughing at him.</p><p>#19 - Candle</p><p>Hiroki held the candle near his face, casting long shadows across his features, and began to tell a story about a vampire from another world.</p><p>#20 - Talent</p><p>To himself, Yukio thought he was only good at things involving computers, while Hiroki was good at everything.</p><p>#21 - Silence</p><p>For the longest time after getting the call, Yukio didn't move, didn't make a noise, expecting himself to wake up or something, anything but accept the fact that Hiroki was gone.</p><p>#22 - Journey</p><p>"I wish there was a portal or something, then we could just walk there," Yukio mused, clicking around on the screen, "and I know I'd never want to leave," he added quietly.</p><p>#23 - Fire</p><p>"I wonder if this is what Gummymon feels like..." Hiroki mused, poking at his freshly-toasted marshmallow, and Yukio snickered and said "Just eat it."</p><p>#24 - Strength</p><p>Hiroki knew he was strong; he had to be, to be a police officer; but when he held little Cody in his arms the first time, he felt like he could take on the world.</p><p>#25 - Mask</p><p>As the boy's brother passed in the procession, Yukio felt his mouth pull up into a wicked smirk.</p><p>#26 - Ice</p><p>"And one more should--oof--do it!" Yukio grinned as he shoved the packed snow on top of another ball, and Hiroki added eyes and a nose to the creature and voila--a Frigimon!</p><p>#27 - Fall</p><p>/Soothe your heart with darkness, and I'll take you there/ the voice whispered, and Yukio accepted the demon's offer.</p><p>#28 - Forgotten</p><p>Years later, Cody attempted to find the spot where the butterflies had first taken flight, only to realize that he couldn't remember where it had happened.</p><p>#29 - Dance</p><p>With only two weeks left until the wedding, Hiroki was determined to learn how to waltz, so he grabbed Yukio off the couch and began twirling around the room with him in such a grandiose manner that Yukio started laughing hysterically.</p><p>#30 - Body</p><p>It was high school when Yukio first realized what a nice body Hiroki had, and wondered why he hadn't noticed that before.</p><p>#31 - Sacred</p><p>As the butterflies spread over the Digital World, all the children lapsed into hushed stillness, knowing in their hearts that this day was to stand forever in history.</p><p>#32 - Farewells</p><p>Chikara wondered how long Yukio was going to stand at the grave, staring at it and saying nothing.</p><p>#33 - World</p><p>"It's called the Digital World, and only I can see it, but I suppose you can see it too if you really wanted," Yukio explained, reasoning that his new friend would think of it as just an expression of imagination, but during his story, Hiroki had been getting increasingly fidgety and finally blurted out "But I *can* see it!"</p><p>#34 - Formal</p><p>Hiroki never wore ties if he could avoid it, he hated them even when they were part of his uniform, so when Yukio saw that he lay in state with one around his neck, he had to ball his fists until his knuckles ached and hold himself back from removing it.</p><p>#35 - Fever</p><p>They hadn't seen the green creature in a few days, and Yukio wondered if Digimon could get sick, and if so, if that was due to a computer virus.</p><p>#36 - Laugh</p><p>Just a few short years ago, Yukio would have been horrified at his actions, but he had to let out a chuckle as he grabbed the Ichijouji boy by a fistfull of shirt and rammed the scanner against the back of his neck.</p><p>#37 - Lies</p><p>/This is wrong...this isn't the Digital World--what did I do wrong?/</p><p>#38 - Forever</p><p>Sometimes Yukio worried that Hiroki's life kept him too busy, kept him away from the world they shared, but Hiroki would always reassure him that no matter what he did, they would still be best friends for as long as they lived.</p><p>#39 - Overwhelmed</p><p>There would be times when Hiroki would touch him; nothing intimate, just a hand on the shoulder or a pat on the back; and Yukio would have to pull away before he acted on his base emotions, and he always regretted it when he did.</p><p>#40 - Whisper</p><p>In the middle of Chikara's "you're spending too much time together" speech, both boys were on the verge of tears, but Hiroki took Yukio's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, whispering "We'll find a way".</p><p>#41 - Wait</p><p>"Someday we'll make it there," Hiroki promised, his hand on Yukio's shoulder, "even if we're old men by that time, but it'll all be worth it."</p><p>#42 - Talk</p><p>"You spend so much time on the phone with him, one would think you're having an affair!" Fumiko chuckled, and Hiroki was glad Yukio hadn't heard that.</p><p>#43 - Search</p><p>They scanned back and forth on the screen, spotting all manner of new creatures but unable to find the green thing that had called Yukio by name, until it popped up in front of them, giggling.</p><p>#44 - Hope</p><p>All the years of work, all the despair and pain that Myotismon had caused, everything that had happened in the last four years melted away when Yukio saw Datirimon smile at him, all sins forgiven.</p><p>#45 - Eclipse</p><p>"No, I think I'd remember something like that," Datirimon said, looking up at the sky, "but I think if it happened here, it would mean something terrible."</p><p>#46 - Gravity</p><p>With effort, Hiroki managed to remain standing until the emissary was safely loaded into the car, but as soon as the car door closed, his body gave out and he slumped to the ground.</p><p>#47 - Highway</p><p>All the cars were stopped as the drivers got out to stare at the rip in the sky, and Yukio knew exactly what was happening.</p><p>#48 - Unknown</p><p>At Chikara's word, the boys were banned from meeting in the Hida house, and as they stood outside in the rain waiting for Yukio's bus, they wondered if they would even get to see the Digital World together again.</p><p>#49 - Lock</p><p>They both felt they had to encrypt their programs and files regarding the Digital World, but Yukio couldn't help making his password DATIRIMON.</p><p>#50 - Breathe</p><p>Yukio's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, what he had meant to be a whisper coming out louder than he would have hoped, "Your name is Hida..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>